


Lost in Japan

by LiliR22



Category: GOT7, K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Idol AU, Inspired by Music, Inspired by a Shawn Mendes Song, M/M, One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 20:59:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16584080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiliR22/pseuds/LiliR22
Summary: A fluffy Markjin oneshot inspired by the song “Lost in Japan” by Shawn Mendes (10/10 song btw)***Mark and Jinyoung are best friends and idols that’s are constantly touring and never get any time to actually see each other. They call each other as much as they can to keep in touch. But the more they talk, the more they slowly begin to recognize their feelings for each other.





	Lost in Japan

♫”I could feel the tension. We could cut it with a knife. I know it’s more than just a friendship. I can hear you think I’m right.”♫

Mark: Beijing, 1am   
Jinyoung: New York, 1pm

***

“Jinyoung, I really should get going now. It’s past midnight by me.”

Jinyoung pouted on the other end of the call, though he knew Mark couldn’t see.

“Already? I feel like we’ve barely talked.”

Mark let out a slight giggle, a bright grin on his face as he rolled his eyes,

“It’s been two hours, Jinyoungie. That’s more than we normally get anyway. Also, stop I can practically hear you pouting right now.”

Jinyoung laughed at how well the boy knew him, small whiskers forming by his eyes. On the other end of the call, Mark’s smile grew warmer. He shut his eyes and listened to the boy’s laugh blissfully. Mark’s voice came out in a low whisper as he continued,

“I wish our tours could line up just once. I know I should be used to it by now, but it still feels weird not seeing you for this long.”

Jinyoung’s face wore a sad smile as he plopped himself down onto the hotel bed. His own voice grew quiet as heard Mark’s small yawn in the background.

“Yeah I know, I don’t think I’ll ever get used to it. I mean...what would I do without my best friend?”

There was silence on the other end of the line for a few seconds.

“Mark? You there?”

Mark’s voice was gentle as he responded,

“Yeah, yeah I’m here. You should be careful saying that. Jackson might get offended.”

Jinyoung let out a small chuckle,

“Yeah you’re right. We all know how bad that can get.”

Jinyoung heard Mark’s small laugh and smiled to himself,

“Anyway, get some rest. I know tomorrow is a busy day for you. I hope you can call again.”

Mark let out a small yawn, rolling over in the bed and tugging the sheets further over him.

“Yeah, I hope I can too. I’ll talk to you later, Jinyoungie. Have a good show tomorrow.”

Jinyoung smiled as he listened to Mark’s soft breathing, which sounded like he was practically asleep already.

“You too, Mark. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Jinyoungie.”

Mark whispered out and the line cut. Jinyoung stared down at his phone after the call and couldn’t help but think to himself that there was just something missing. Something that should have been said at the end, but just wasn’t. He shrugged his shoulders, throwing his phone onto the pure white bedsheets, and grabbed his coat. Maybe a walk would help clear his mind today. 

***

♫”All it takes is one flight. We’d be in the same time zone. I got an idea and I know it sounds crazy. I just wanna see ya.”♫

Mark: Bangkok, 2pm  
Jinyoung: California, 12 am

***

“Hey, stranger. Glad to see you can still make phone calls.”

Mark let out a chuckle as he rolled his eyes at Jinyoung.

“Oh c’mon, it’s only been a week. This is better than normal for us.”

Jinyoung frowned, letting a small pout form on his blush pink lips as he whined into the cellphone, 

“That doesn’t make it all right!”

Mark gave a lazy smile, tucking the phone between his shoulder and ear as he walked around and packed up his things,

“Yeah, I know. I’m sorry, Jinyoungie. Also you sure have a lot of energy for someone staying up so late.”

“It’s only 12, it’s fine! Also I have energy because I finally get to talk to you, Mark!”

A heat rose to his cheeks and Mark was suddenly very grateful that this was only a call and Jinyoung couldn’t see his face right now. He cleared his throat as he responded,

“Ew, when did you become so cheesy, Jinyoungie?”

Jinyoung let out a small giggle before teasing back,

“Be grateful, this only happens when I really miss someone.”

Mark placed his hand over his chest dramatically and replied,

“Well, then I guess I should feel honored.”

Jinyoung rolled over in his bed, chuckling more,

“Yes, you really should. I mean what would I do without you? Or worse, what would you do without me?”

Mark laughed, but his tone was gentle as he responded,

“I really don’t know, Jinyoungie.” 

The line went quiet for a second before Jinyoung’s gentle whisper broke the silence,

“Mark?”

“Yes?”

“I know our schedules won’t clear up for months but...Do you promise that once all these tours and meetups are done we can finally meet back up in Korea and take a trip or something, anything, together?”

Mark’s smile grew wider as he listened to Jinyoung’s honey tone through the phone,

“Yeah, I promise, Jinyoungie.”

Jinyoung smiled to himself, shutting his eyes as he whispered his response,

“Good. I’ll look forward to it.”

“Me too, Jinyoungie...Now tell me about your last show while I pack my bags. I need a good distraction.”

***

♫”Do you got plans tonight? I was hoping I could get lost in your paradise. The only thing I'm thinking 'bout is you and I. Cause I can't get you off my mind.”♫

Mark: Moscow, 10 pm  
Jinyoung: Toronto, 3 pm

***

“Hey, handsome.”

Mark snorted at the greeting, raising his eyebrows with an amused smirk,

“Well hello there, Jinyoungie.”

“How’s life over there in...where are you now? Japan?”

Mark released a groan as he fell back onto his bed, pressing his phone to his ear as he splayed his limbs across the mattress.

“Actually, Moscow. Japan is in a few weeks I think? Where are you right now?”

“Well, Markie-Pooh, I am currently in Canada. Land of the moose. Toronto, I believe.”

Mark scrunched up his nose,

“Markie-Pooh? Gross, you’ve been spending way too much time with Jackson.”

Jinyoung chuckled, raising his hand to cover his mouth,

“Yeah, he’s rubbing off on me. I really need to talk to him less. But that’s kinda impossible with the amount of times he calls me a week.”

Mark placed his hand on his chest, gasping dramatically,

“Do you call Jackson more than me? You filthy cheater.”

He listened to Jinyoung’s giggle on the other end,

“No, Markie-Pooh. I wouldn’t dare. You know I always call you first!”

Mark felt a heat rise to his cheeks and didn’t even notice the grin across his face,

“Ok, good. I better always be first.”

The two of them chuckled lightly before Jinyoung spoke up again, his voice quiet and gentle,

“Hey, Mark?”

Mark rolled over in bed to lay on his stomach,

“Yes, Jinyoungie?”

“Do you...want to try something different?”

Mark’s eyebrow raised,

“Um, sure. Why not? What kind of different?”

Mark could hear a small breath of relief from the other end before Jinyoung began with an excited tone,

“Well I don’t want to spoil it. Close your eyes!”

Mark hesitated before slowly shutting his eyes,

“Um ok, done.”

He heard Jinyoung mutter,

“They better be closed. Don’t you dare lie to me.”

Mark chuckled,

“They are. I swear.”

“Ok perfect, so I want you to imagine a very real place that you really want to visit and vacation in right now.”

An image of appeared in Mark’s mind almost instantly. A sidewalk lined with cherry blossom trees and covered in scattered pale pink petals. There were wooden benches, also covered in petals, and a few couples taking pictures together in front of some of the trees. Mark smiled happily before Jinyoung’s voice gently began again,

“Ok, now what are you picturing?”

Mark’s voice was quiet, nearly a whisper as he described the scene in his mind,

“Japan. I’m in a park filled with cherry blossom trees. I’m on a sidewalk and there are petals everywhere. It’s peaceful and absolutely stunning.”

Jinyoung hummed happily and the call went silent for a moment as the two boys drew the image in their heads. A few moments later, Mark heard a whispered,

“Wow.”

Mark smiled, his eyes still shut and one arm behind his head as he leaned back onto the stiff hotel pillow. 

“You picturing it too, Jinyoungie?”

“Mhm, it really is beautiful.”

“Well, I’ve always wanted to go there during cherry blossom season with you and the guys.”

It was silent for a moment before Jinyoung responded,

“Well, the two of us are there now. What’s the plan?”

Mark giggled,

“Well first we have to take pictures in front of the trees of course. It’s a crime not to. Stand in front of one of the trees.”

Jinyoung giggled along with him,

“Ok, I’m going now. First, a cute pose. Then, a pretty one.”

“I’m sure that won’t be hard for you.”

Mark muttered without realizing and Jinyoung giggled happily. Mark imagined Jinyoung, dressed in a cute black sweatshirt and jeans, his fluffy, and slightly curly, raven hair messily splayed across his forehead and bouncing as he walked. He pictured Jinyoung happily walking to the tree closest to them, cupping his face delicately with his hands and puffing out his pale cheeks. He takes the picture and Jinyoung changes his pose, placing his hands by his sides and just smiling gently. His cheeks raise slightly as his plump pink lips curl up at the sides and his eyes smile along with it. Mark can’t help but stare as a small petals falls and finds a place in Jinyoung’s hair, the light pink contrasting his raven hair. 

“Beautiful.”

It escapes Mark’s lips before he even realizes and his eyes shoot open in panic. Jinyoung giggles before jokingly responding, 

“Me or the tree?”

“A bit of both.”

The line went silent -this time it was Jinyoung’s turn to try and cool down his cheeks- before Jinyoung replied,

“Why thank you, those pictures better be good. Alright, what’s next?”

Mark giggled, his heartbeat calming down again finally, before shutting his eyes and imagining the image again.

“Ok now...we walk.”

Jinyoung laughed,

“Is that really all you want?”

“Hey, it’s my peaceful dream and for my peaceful dream, we stroll and watch the flowers.”

“Wow, I didn’t know you were such a romantic, Mark.”

“Shut up and walk.”

Jinyoung giggled and the pair began to imagine their walk. Jinyoung imagined looking over at Mark and staring as Mark watched the trees with an excited grin on his face; his golden blonde hair swaying slightly in the spring breeze; his thin frame being drowned in a oversized black hoodie and matching skinny jeans. The boys were shoulder to shoulder as they walked down the path, the petals slowing falling behind Mark as Jinyoung stared. After a few moments, Mark looked over and caught Jinyoung staring and Jinyoung watched as Mark giggled shyly and slapped Jinyoung’s shoulder, his eyes scrunching up as he did. Jinyoung imagined staring at Mark before slowly looking down to find Mark’s fingers intertwined with his. He stared at the hands before looking back up at Mark’s smiling image again. 

“Jinyoung? Jinyoung, you there?”

“Huh? Oh yeah, sorry. Got a bit too lost in the dream.”

“Usually I tell you to just go to bed because you’re probably tired but, isn’t it just the afternoon by you? Haha, I think the jet lag is getting to you.” 

Jinyoung rubbed his eyes with his hand before opening his eyes again and pacing around his room. 

“Yeah...I think you might be right.”

“Well go to bed early tonight, Jinyoungie. If you can’t, just picture going to the park with me again. It was actually very relaxing. Thank you for that, Jinyoungie.”

“Yeah, I’m really glad it worked. Now all we have to do is actually go there.”

Mark giggled before replaying in a soft tone,

“Yeah, one can dream. I’ll take you there one day, Jinyoungie.”

Jinyoung felt his heart beat begin to speed up again, a heat rising to his face. What has been up with him recently? Before he could respond, Mark began again,

“Well, I’m so relaxed now that I think I might actually fall asleep early tonight. Thank you, maybe we can try and call again tomorrow.”

“Oh, yeah no problem. I’m glad you can get some rest, sleep tight. Also, you better keep your word on taking me there one day.”

Mark chuckled, yawning gently before responding,

“I will, Jinyoungie, the second you actually take a break.”

Jinyoung grinned,

“Oh you’re one to talk, Tuan.”

Mark laughed, his voice quiet and sleepy, 

“Goodnight, Jinyoungie. Call me soon, ok?”

Jinyoung smiled at his warm tone, whispering back,

“Goodnight, Mark. I will. Sleep tight.”

The line cut and Mark brought his phone to his chest, clutching it tightly and shutting his eyes.

The line cut and Jinyoung stared at his phone, images of Mark’s fingers laced between his flashing in his mind. He shook his head before grabbing his coat, shoving his phone into the pocket, and walking out of the small hotel room.

***

♫”Do you got plans tonight? I’m a couple hundred miles from Japan tonight, and I was thinking I could fly to your hotel tonight. Cause I can't get you off my mind. I can’t get you off my mind. Let's get lost tonight.”♫

Mark: Tokyo, 7pm  
Jinyoung: Hong Kong, 6pm

***

“Hey, Jinyoungie.”

Jinyoung held his phone between his shoulder and ear as he fixed his watch and pulled the strap of his bag further up his shoulder. 

“Hey Mark, what are you up to?”

Mark threw his bag down on his hotel room floor,

“Well actually, Jinyoungie, I’m officially in Japan. When I was driving to the hotel, I saw some places that look like the ones we’ve talked about for the past few weeks. It’s cherry blossom season but I can’t go without you, I refuse! So you better make some free time within the next couple of days.”

The two boys chuckled and Mark continued,

“You know, being here makes me miss you more. Can we go straight to the closing our eyes and imagining our vacation?” 

“Um actually I have a different idea today.”

Mark sat down on the stiff hotel mattress, raising an eyebrow,

“What is it?”

“Gimme a second.”

Mark heard a few noises on the other end and sat there waiting patiently. After a few moments, he heard a knock at the door. He quickly whispered into the phone as he walked over to the door, 

“Hey, Jinyoung, be right back. Someone is at the door.”

Mark put his eye to the peephole of the door to see who it was and it only took him a split second to recognize that raven head of hair. Within seconds, Mark’s heart was racing and his fingers were toying with the locks on the door and flinging it open. Jinyoung looked up with a smile when he heard the sound of the door opening and before he could get a word out, Mark had his arms wrapped around him and was squeezing the air out of him. 

After the long hug, Mark pulled away slightly to look at Jinyoung,

“How? How are you here?”

He grabbed Jinyoung’s hand and pulled him into the hotel room as he listened to his answer,

“Well, you see, I don’t perform until tomorrow night in Hong Kong and the flight was only 3 hours. So I took a very risky, last minute trip and now my manager officially hates me, but wow was it worth it.” 

Mark stared at Jinyoung, scanning every detail of his face as he tried to process the fact that this was real. Jinyoung stared right back, a bright smile drawn across his face. His fingers reached up and brush a lick of Mark’s hair, causing a small shiver throughout Mark,

“Your hair, it’s blue now.”

Mark bit his lip,

“Do you like it?”

“Of course I do, I love it. It looks amazing. You look amazing.”

Mark turned away, giggling as he tried to cover his blushing cheeks,

“Gosh, Jinyoungie, you talking like you haven’t seen me in years. It’s only been a few months.”

Jinyoung sat down on the edge of the hotel bed, leaning back on his hands,

“Actually it’s been like 7 or 8 months.”

“Holy crap, really? It really has been too long.”

Mark sat down on the edge of the desk across from the bed, staring at Jinyoung who he still couldn’t believe was there.

“I know this is hardly a vacation and you’re probably tired but since you’re here and our time is limited, do you want to go find some cherry blossom trees with me?”

Jinyoung looked over at him with a warm smile and whiskers by his eyes,

“Mark, I would love to.”

***

“Jinyoungie, over here! Over here! I have to take a picture of you by this one!”

Jinyoung laughed, pulling his jacket tightly around his body before jogging up to the area Mark was pointing at.

“Is here good, Mark?”

Mark pulled out his camera, aiming it at Jinyoung,

“Yes, it’s absolutely perfect. Ok, you know the drill. Cute pose and then a pretty one.”

Jinyoung cupped his face like a flower and stuck out his lips, causing Mark to giggle before snapping a few photos. 

“Perfect, now pretty!”

Jinyoung dropped his hands, turning his body slightly and putting on a graceful smile. Mark held the camera on him for a few moments before finally taking the picture. Once he was done, he looked down to inspect the photos,

“Beautiful.”

He muttered to himself.

“Me or the trees?”

Jinyoung questioned jokingly. Mark looked up at Jinyoung with serious eyes,

“You.”

Jinyoung’s eyes widened, a heat rushing quickly to his cheeks as he slowly walked back to Mark. He cupped one of his cheeks with his hand before muttering back,

“Gosh stop messing around with me, Mark.”

Mark looked up at Jinyoung with a smirk across his face,

“Who said I was?”

Jinyoung slapped Mark in the shoulder before quickly looping his arm with Mark’s,

“Shut up and walk, Pretty boy.”

Mark threw his head back as his high pitched laugh escaped his lips and Jinyoung watched with an amused grin,

“Awww you think I’m pretty, Jinyoungie?”

Jinyoung rolled his eyes, slapping his shoulder one more time before they began walking. 

The pair walking in silence for a couple minutes, stealing glances at each other as they looked around to admire the view. Petals everywhere drifted in the air and covered the sidewalk in pastel pink. After a few minutes, Jinyoung finally broke the silence, staring ahead as he gently spoke,

“You know, I didn’t just come here because I wanted to have this vacation with you.”

Mark looked over at him, his eyebrow quirked,

“Oh? Then why did you?”

Jinyoung still stared ahead, refusing to make eye contact just yet,

“I came here because I literally could not stop thinking about you. Calls just didn’t feel like enough anymore. When I was traveling, I would just imagine scenarios where we would just bump into each other and it would make me unbelievably happy. I came here because it took me far too long to realize just how badly I’m in love with you.”

Jinyoung turned his head to finally look Mark in the eye when Mark suddenly leaned in and pressed his lips against Jinyoung’s, causing Jinyoung to stumble slightly. It took Jinyoung a second process what was happening before he leaned down and cupped Mark’s face with his hands, pulling him in as close as he possibly could. Mark wrapped his arms around Jinyoung’s torso and pushed up slightly onto his tippy toes to embrace the boy even more. They stood there in the middle of the pathway, kissing passionately beneath the cherry blossom trees before pulling away and pressing their foreheads together. Jinyoung smiled warmly as he spoke, a little breathlessly,

“So, I take it you feel the same way?”

Mark giggled, biting his bottom lip as he nodded gently,

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure I do.”

The two boys giggled lightly, not moving from their embrace.

“Mark Tuan, I am wildly in love with you.”

Mark’s cheeks burned and matched the flowers surrounding them as he looked Jinyoung in the eye and responded,

“I love you too, Park Jinyoung. I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, it means so much to me :):) I really hope you enjoyed it and lemme know what your favorite part was ^^


End file.
